


late night gifts

by ForEverwontbeForeveR



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, just a baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR
Summary: Diana gets up from the soft mattress and walks to their kitchen, carefully trying to make the least amount of noise, not wanting to disturbed the little baby sleeping next door.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	late night gifts

Diana rubs her eyes while she tries to reach for her wife beside her, needing more comfort for her rest. Though her arms remained untouched.

After multiple attempts to find her beloved, she gave up and opened her eyes to find she was alone in their married bed. In fact, she was the only one in their bedroom. She turns to her side to look at the digital clock.

_2:03_

Akko should be home by now. Her hours usually last until midnight and maybe half of it to get home, but she couldn't blame the girl. At this time of night Akko must have surely been tired and has gone to a slow mind.

She probably stopped by a convenience store to get a _little_ snack. Not that Diana would be surprised. She really needed to convince her wife to eat hot fresh meals rather than potato chips and ice cream as dinner.

_Might as well wait for her._

Diana gets up from the soft mattress and walks to their kitchen, carefully trying to make the least amount of noise, not wanting to disturbed the little baby sleeping next door.

Diana smiles at that thought. The moment she told Akko about the growing human inside her stomach, the girl immediately got down to her knees and talked to their unborn child like an actual friend. The blonde just chuckles as she sees her wife let out a few tears herself. Holding the other girl with all love she had.

Her wife. She never gets tired of that.

It was nice to suddenly see Akko so dedicated. Whenever she wakes up, she can already smell the pancakes that were laid out in front of her with small designs on them. It was cute when her wife would sit silently on the baby room’s floor trying to figure out how to assemble a crib. She grinned when she saw adorable little drawings around the room. 

She watched Akko read every parenting book she could get a hold of. It was a change for the brunette. The girl that always didn’t want to study anything was suddenly searching for anything that had baby and adulthood written in it. 

Diana laughs when she remembers their little ‘Plushie Debate’. Akko planned on filling the entire baby room of stuffed toys for their bundle of joy, insisting that it would be cute and welcoming. Diana won the discussion with a wise and powerful “No.”

Though she never agreed to anything, Akko went ahead and bought one gigantic teddy bear. Defeated, Diana bit back her protest and smiled at her wife.

Diana makes herself a cup of tea, something that she has truly missed. How she survived nine months without it remains a mystery to all of human science.

When she steps out of the kitchen, a mug of hot tea in one hand, she couldn’t help but notice a little light coming from the baby’s door. She remembers switching it off before leaving the little girl to rest. Confused, she walks to the room while trying to remain silent.

But once she stepped inside, she couldn’t care about how loud of a noise she was making as she stared at what was in front of her.

Their little girl was on the tiny crib, tear streaks on her cheeks was laying on top of her wife with tiny arms around her neck.

She can see Akko having a difficult time with fitting in a bed that was meant for one small child. Her legs were cramped inside while a tiny fist on her blouse was keeping her from escaping this adorable trap.

The little girl clinged onto Akko like her life depended on it. Even the smallest movements made the baby turn and lean deeper into her mother’s embrace, almost reminding Diana of herself.

As she tries to wipe off the tiny tear off her eyes, Diana heard the little baby stir from her slumber, tiny eyes flattering open. Diana couldn’t help but smile.

The baby found her mother standing in front of her and immediately stood up, her hands reaching for Diana. She watches as the girl hits her other mother in the process.

“Ma!” Diana carries the small child into her arms, putting a kiss on her tiny nose, making the girl giggle. Diana smiled back.

It didn’t take long for them to hear groans coming from the small crib. Akko looks at them with messy hair and a crumpled shirt. Both Diana and the baby in her arms chuckled.

“So both of you are going to laugh at me?” Akko asked with a small smile as she struggled to sit up straight.

“You were the one cramped in that little bed with her. If anything, you should laugh at yourself.” She replied as she fixed her wife’s outfit, keeping support on the little child on her arm. “Why were you in there, anyway?”

“She wouldn’t let me go once I went in to check on her. I was surprised you didn’t even hear her crying.” The brunette holds her wife’s hand and kisses. Making the blonde woman blushed. “Good Morning.”

Diana clears her throat while Akko tries to step out of the bed. “I thought you were running late when you weren’t in bed earlier.”

“Oh that bed sounds so good right now.” Akko then kissed the little girl, earning another soft giggle. “You kick in your sleep.”

“I guess she gets it from you.” Diana smirks.

The family makes their way to the couple’s bedroom. Diana tucked their little girl between them while Akko changed into fresh clothes. When all members are in, Diana watches as her two little bundle of joy relaxes in full peace.

  


_Cute._

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a video of a dad sleeping with his daughter in her crib and i just had to do it.


End file.
